Me and My Story
by lyra-loves-you
Summary: This is not realy about much, except that i'm trying to get all my characters to be in the same story for once... and I may make a few appearences myself. Enjoy!
1. Introductionyfull

In the long corridors and great halls which are part of Hogwarts and its' History, something is moving. The camera moves quickly about trying to locate it, when suddenly it spots it.

The shadow swiftly heads up to the tower and stops in front of a blank piece of wall, the moons light behind it. The camera tries to zoom in on the face but to no avail.

"Lunartickle." The shadow murmurs as it puts a carefully manicured hand on the rough stonework.

A click and the wall parts to show a door made of mahogany.

The shadow swiftly opens it and enters the room behind.

A sharp snap of the door is the last sound heard before the stonework moves smoothly into place again.

A sigh is heard from behind camera.

The camera turns around revealing a 14 year old girl holding the strap of the camera.

"That's my baby." The authoress says unconcernedly to the screen.

A moment of shocked silence.

"No not –my- Baby you silly audience. I created her so I consider myself to be the mother of this random fic."

Silence still envelops the computer screen the audience gazes at.

"Well if you think -I'm- weird, wait till you see the outrageous plotline you're going to be subjected to!"

The Authoress grins into the screen.

"Just wait. You will see."

The screen blacks out.

(AN:)

**Me:** Hello there you strange people you! Thank you for choosing my fic to have a gaze at. Yes it is me! The authoress of DOOM!

(A blond head pops round the door of the room.)

**Blond person:** Watcha doin?

**Me:** What does it -look- like I'm doing, Lixe?

**Lixe:** (looks like she's thinking)

Annoying the readers?

**Me:** too true. (grins evilly).

Anyway I must be going - need to feed the children...

(An enraged voice filters through the sanctum)

I AM NOT A CHILD!

**Me:** You are compared to me Aea!

**Aea:** But I'm _older_ than you!

**Me:** ahh! Yes. (Smiles evilly) But… -you- don't exist.

**Aea: **(sulky silence).

**Me: **(turns back to the camera)

If you happen to be hooked with fascination at this fic then please feel free to return soon, as I will update regularly.

(Grin.)

Bye!

xX

P.S. Lunartickle meansmoon blessings... at least, that's what it means forMe and MyStory.


	2. The return of the ghost camera wooo!

**Me and My Story**

**AN: Me: OMG! I'm so sorry! (Grovels at the feet of audience)**

**Please forgive me for not updating!**

**I know it's been since, like, November, but I've had loads of stuff to do in real life.**

**Anyway: Now that I'm back and full of inspiration (kinda), I will delight you with a new chappie. Eeehehe, don't you just love me. XD**

**P.S. I hope everyone had a nice holiday... especially you Kim (hugs).**

**P.P.S. um... I can't -actually- put most of the characters together according to HP-Lexicon and my own timelines... BUT I'M GONNA ANYWAY! Eehe, you'll just have to ignore the fact that Lixe is Lyras daughter... she's her... Cousin now... yes...**

**Disclaimer: If I -was- our beloved J.K. do you seriously think that I would post my works up here for free rather than publish them and get loads of dosh? **

**Good: glad we cleared that up. :)**

**Chappie number One: The return of the ghost camera – woo!**

**(The camera first shows us a picture of the Hogwarts grounds from the air. The day is warm looking but not swelteringly so, and we can see by the setting sun that it is almost dinner time. The camera proceeds to pan backwards, going through rippled glass and dark wooden frame. It stops and we see in the foreground the flame of a candle. We assume it is on a desk.)**

"**Now, who can tell me one property of the number 4?"Professor Dinklebee asked, smartly.**

**(The camera turns around from its view and shows the speaker who is behind the now confirmed desk. He is a stout, red faced man, with graying hair and silver framed glasses. His eyes are large and brown and quick to notice things.)**

**A girl from Ravenclaw put her hand up.**

"**Yes, miss Elson?"**

**(The camera moves to the right slightly to show a dark auburn haired girl sitting relaxed in her chair in the second row. She has stormy gray eyes which are usually sparkling with mischief and carefully manicured nails. When standing she is taller than most of her year even without her stylish yet affordable boots. **

**The girl flutters her eyes before answering.)**

"**The number four is associated with practicality, reliability and being down to earth. But on the negative side it's associated with stubbornness and suspiciousness." The girl recited swiftly – she sounded bored.**

**Professor Dinklebee nodded his approval.**

"**5 points to Ravenclaw."**

**(The screen dissolves into black as he speaks and the picture disappears.)**

**(The audience hears the muffled sounds of students running nearer – the picture comes back and we see that we're in the great hall just in front of the teachers table. The food isn't laid out yet: this is an oddity.**

**The doors open and in stream the many students. **

**The camera zooms in on one particular group of Slytherins; a blonde boy, two blonde girls and two dark haired boys.) **

"**I'm telling you, Lucius, you should have seen the look on his face" said one of the dark haired boys. **

"**It was priceless – he was almost drooling!" One of the girls agreed.**

**(Someone presses pause)**

**AN: ... AAAH! This is so annoying! I can't think of anymore stupid pronouns so I will just use their bloody names. Humph... so much for a sense of suspense...**

**((Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus, Snape and then the other blonde is called Lixe and is mine.))**

**(Play)**

"**Snape, you need to get a life." Lucius smirked amusedly at his colleague. "Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean you have to follow him around like a lost puppy." **

**The others started sniggering uncontrollably.**

**Snape however just raised his eyebrow in a bored manner.**

"**Really Malfoy, don't be so absurd..."**

**(The greasy haired boy is cut off, however, by the silence which suddenly envelops the room. The camera turns around to face Dumbledore who has stood up. All of the students sit. The doors have now closed.)**

"**Good evening to you all." The wizened wizard said, smiling down at the assembled students. **

"**I hope that you are all well in this month of October. As you all know it will soon be All Hallows Eve which means that 3rd years and above will be going to Hogsmeade for a treat. And now on to other business."**

**Dumbledore raised his hand.**

**(The camera turns to see the doors to the great hall open wide and a dozen teenagers walk in. They are watched with interest and in some cases suspicion by the other students as they walk serenely up to the old man. Each of them is wearing a cloak of finest silk in varying colours, which billow out behind them magnificently.)**

" **These are the Zodiac children. They will be the new heads of your new houses." The old man had a twinkle in his eye. **

"**This is only because the authoress decided that's what she wanted to do but still."**

**(GASP).**

**(AN:) Me: well that sucked.. I got bored at the end and just shortened it. I think that I'll keep it silly from now on. But I'm gonna post this crappie chappie anyway because then I can do a funny remake of it.**

**Oh and, no, I don't have a plot. XD don't I suck.**

**Oh well.**

**Love**

**lyra-loves-you **

**xX**


	3. A moderatly sized AN: hehe

A great big authors note

**_AN_**: hehe...

I'm sorry for the lack of updates on all of my stories but I've had a lot of RL stuff to do.  
Ah well, I'm getting back into writing now so there should hopefully be some sort of update soon! Yay! .  
Erm yes.. feel free to stab me over at w w w dot lyra elson dot deviantart dot com (no spaces).

love  
lyra-loves-you

/AN


End file.
